


Underwater Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Reapers don't need to breathe, summertime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle had a wicked idea to get William into the pool. She didn't expect him to dive in almost fully-clothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cue the indie-teen romance soundtrack.

It was hot. Too hot, Grelle supposed to spend more than a single second in the sun. However, it was a perfect day to spend swimming. She’d convinced William to come out into the backyard, grinning wickedly. Standing on the edge of the pool, she spread her arms out and fell backwards into the water, relishing in the expression of shock William wore.  
She felt rather than saw him dive after her, the man only shedding his shirt. He reached out, putting his hand around her waist and drawing her close. He pressed his lips to hers and Grelle had a passing thought that kissing underwater was so strange.  
For once, she was rather proud and grateful Reapers had no real reason to breathe. She intending to keep him here, in the pool, until she was satisfied.


End file.
